


eins zwei drei

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: 2p!Mochi, M/M, Yandere, mmm tasty bullshit i wrote when watching mirai nikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Eins zwei drei, come out and you won’t die!” he calls, voice too high, too cheerful for those words. His footsteps are too loud on the uncarpeted floorboards.





	eins zwei drei

**Author's Note:**

> immmm back on my bullshit again in the eltag

Erbluhen runs a hand across the wall, skirting it with his fingertips. He eyes scan the inn, a hum deep in his throat.

“Eins zwei drei, come out and you won’t die!” he calls, voice too high, too cheerful for those words. His footsteps are too loud on the uncarpeted floorboards.

His eyebrows furrow, yet his eyes stay the same, half-lidded and lifeless. He lets his hand fall back to his side.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, “That was a joke, I could never hurt my dear Rune!”

He truly couldn’t, and he hopes Rune knows as much as well. Still he gets no response, though. He’d already checked Rune’s room, the most obvious place for him to hide and it was, unsurprisingly, empty. But all the others he’d gone (barged) in were as well, save for Add’s. Well, let’s say the scientist won’t be complaining for a while still.

“Rune!” Erbluhen calls again, lips pressing into a tight line, “That’s enough of hide and seek, don’t you think?”

Mutt is so bright alongside him, and he can’t even argue being full of courage. He couldn’t let Rune run headfirst into the demon invasion, now could he? No, he was going to make sure the redhead was safe and sound, and he’d deal with the impure bastards himself.

Door after door open for him, sometimes with a flick of a doorknob and sometimes with a well-aimed kick. Either way it makes no difference to him.

Just imagining Rune facing off all those disgusting creatures is enough to make his blood boil. Metaphorically, of course. The boy is strong, Erbluhen makes no mistake there, but he’s oh so reckless and would not hesitate to take on all of them. The feeble piece of fabric that he tries passing for a shirt (and which Erbluhen would have to lie to say he doesn’t like) provides less protection than wearing nothing at all.

No, Rune wouldn’t have to lift a finger. Erbluhen would take care of all the demons instead of him.

“Fouuund you,” he exclaims, almost signing, as he opens the wardrobe in what he supposes is Eve’s room. Rune is huddled in the corner of it, thrashing as Erbluhen grabs his wrist and pulls him up. His pupils dilate as he stares at the boy’s messy mop of hair, ponytail half undone.

There’s something about him down on the floor, looking up at Erbluhen with wide, frantic eyes, but Erbluhen doesn’t have a name for such a feeling.

“Mochi,” Rune squeaks, trying to wrench his hand from Erbluhen’s grip. Oh, how he loves when Rune calls him Mochi. It’s endearing. He’s not getting out of the grip.

“There you are,” Erbluhen says, “Looks like I win this round of hide and seek! It’s always fun with you, Rune!”

Rune glances away, mouth twisting into a grimace. “Yeah- Mochi, let me go. Please…”

“No way, I just got to you!” Erbluhen laughs, looming over the redhead, his own dark hair even messier than Rune’s, somehow. “I won’t let you out of my sight anymore! I know you’ll just fight if I do, and that’s dangerous.”

“Mochi, everything we do is dangerous…” Rune tries, but there’s no reasoning with Erbluhen. He’d learned, but he likes to try sometimes. Hope dies last, as they say.

“That’s why I can’t let you go. You’ll stay with me and I’ll protect you, okay?” Erbluhen says, pulling the smaller boy close. It hurts how hard he hugs Rune, but he bites the protest back, shivering in Erbluhen’s hold as the priest runs fingers through his hair and down his back. “I won’t let you get hurt ever again, you hear me? You’ll be with me forever, always where I can see you.”

Rune’s shivers get worse and worse, hands trembling where they’re smushed between the two of them, fruitlessly trying to put any distance between them. It never works, nothing ever works with Erbluhen. All he can do is nod numbly as Erbluhen brushes his hair away from his face and plants a kiss to his forehead, still mumbling about keeping him safe.

They have so much to do, so much strategizing and fighting, but he knows he won’t be of any help to the gang. He got himself caught.

And he knows there’s no way out of Erbluhen’s view, not when all his attention is focused solely on him and only him. And if Erbluhen’s words are to be believed, it’ll never leave.

Rune gulps, tears springing into his eyes. This isn’t the lovely, cheeky Ain he’d liked so long ago. He doesn’t know who this is, but he’s using his voice and Rune is finding himself tugged, eyes unseeing as Erbluhen’s eids surround him.

This isn’t Ain. But it is, it is. Rune needs to face it.


End file.
